The Gimli Legacy: The day Aragorn woke him up
by labpizza
Summary: The 3 Fellowship-ies; Aragon, Legolas and Gimli are in mirkwood. After the time that Legolas had wanted to see his father. (But that has nothing to do with my story, i'm not sure what does!)
1. Wake up Gimli!

Disclaimer (Like any other Disclaimer): I don't own the characters OR places mentioned... 

**The Gimli Legacy:** The day Aragon woke him up [Chapter One]

(The Gimli Legacy: The day Aragon woke him up... Is about the 3 fellowship-ies! Legolas, Aragon and Gimli.

The story being set in Mirkwood after Legolas wanting to see his father.)

Prologue  


"Aragon, look..." Legolas whispered.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragon replied.

"There's smoke in the sky's of Lothlórien"

"You know I cant see as far as you- Why mention such a thing"

"We have to go check it out Though!" Legolas demanded.

Aragon Knew there was something up with Legolas... so... It was up to Aragon to wake Gimli up  
*dramatic music*  


---------------

"Oi, Gimli! get your big Dwarf but up... -NOW!" Aragon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shh! Aragon you will disrupt nature's balance!" Legolas Silenced Aragon.

"but..." Aragon looked down to Gimli.

"No excuse! Nature **must **keep it's balance"

Gimli was still asleep after the argument between Legolas and Aragon.

"The Earth-Mother and Tree-Father will be awfully mad at you two!" Legolas shook his head.

"But... I do Good... GOOD I TELL YOU! GOOD!" Aragon yelled

"No good will yell in the forests of Mirkwood, Young ranger"

Aragon Lightly kicked Gimli to see if he would get up, Without luck Gimli was fast asleep.  
But now, Gimli began to snore.

"Legolas... he's making such a loud racket!"

"Pft... That's nothing compared to what comes out of your mouth Aragon!"

But for fact Gimli's snoring was louder then Aragon's voice yelling.

Not only that, Gimli's snoring echoed through Mirkwood.


	2. Off to see Thranduil

Disclaimer (Like any other Disclaimer): I don't own the characters OR places mentioned...

(My friend gave me the idea for 'Royal palace of Mirkwood')

**The Gimli Legacy:** The day Aragorn woke him up [Chapter Two]

(The Gimli Legacy: The day Aragorn woke him up... Is about the 3 fellowship-ies! Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli.

The story being set in Mirkwood after Legolas wanting to see his father.)

Hours Pasted and Gimli is still asleep...

Legolas, still having his full attention to the smoke in the sky...

And Aragon Just kicking Gimli for the past Hour or so...

---------------

"Ugh..." Aragorn groaned... "My Foot is getting sore"

"Aragorn, I have not the time for you to complain!" Legolas said "I've waited far too long for you and Gimli!"

Gimli's snore's Haunted Aragorn's mind.

Legolas could hear many things from far away, except for the snores of a poor dwarf, Gimli (We don't know why he can't hear Gimli snoring).

Legolas got on his horse. 

"Aragorn, I'll just be going back to my father, I'll ask what he knows of this" Legolas Rode away quickly, before Aragorn could reply.

Aragorn sighed... and sat down on Gimli... Quickly noticing... That he **was** left with Gimli  
"NOT LEFT WITH GIMLI!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO...............!" Aragorn quickly looked to Gimli to see if he woke up, unfortunately. he didn't...

So Aragorn sat down on Gimli waiting for Legolas to come back

Legolas, Riding on his horse to his father. Noticed Aragorn's voice and thought... "If he goes on like that the elves will have him leave Mirkwood!" Legolas shrugged on the thought of they were going to leave anyway... to the smoke in Lothlórien.

Aragorn having a few more attempts to wake Gimli up, had first tried threatening him.

"I'll saw your neck in half!, if you don't wake up!"

"I told you! it was the ELF!" Gimli yelled and tossed around in his sleep.

Aragorn shocked to see Gimli even thinking of elves.

Legolas just got off his horse to meet the his father, Thranduil.

---------------

Legolas got off his horse and walked into the into the Royal halls of Mirkwood; Where the high elves lived.

Legolas quick to notice the elves staring at him.

He spoke out "I must see my father..."

"Again prince Legolas?" a beautiful Elven made replied.

"Yes again, I have concerns of the smoke in the sky's of Lothlórien"

"That..." The maiden mumbled...

"that is where you're father went, he also has some concerns about that"

"Really, then I must go" Legolas quickly rode back to where he left Aragorn and Gimli. To find out that Aragorn was sitting on Gimli.

"Aragon! What a ** big **sign of disrespect!"

Aragon looked down to find out that he **was **sitting on Gimli.

"He looks so much like a pile of leaves though! -any man could get the two mixed up" he said sarcastically. "Speaking of leaves... IS THAT A DEAD LEAF ON THE GROUND!"

Legolas was quick to respond to where Aragorn had pointed. While Aragon shoved a bunch of leaves on Gimli.

"Sorry Aragon... my elf eyes can't see a dead leaf, at least to the place you were pointing to"

---------------

That was the second chapter to my story, but on my first story I forgot to add one of these notes-things. I will be sure to add a 3rd chapter, And a 4th on... etc.. etc.. Untill my story ends. (who would want to read MY story anyway... honostly... You like... You easly impressed)


End file.
